1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna, in particular, to the multiband antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
For current wireless communication system, antenna is an essential element. According to the communication regulation of the mobile phone system, phones with different standards need different operating frequency bands for their antennas. For example, the common Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) of the second generation (2G) mobile phone needs to use the frequency band near 900 MHz and 1800 MHz, and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) of the third generation (3G) mobile phone needs to use the frequency band near 1900 MHz to 2100 MHz.
With the development of mobile phone system, users not only need the voice communication but also gradually need the high speed data transmission. Therefore, recently, telecommunication corporations provide the Long Term Evolution system (LTE) as a solution. The long term evolution is a new regulation so the antenna producers and designers also need to provide a corresponding solution especially for the Long Term Evolution system (LTE). The used frequency band of the Long Term Evolution system (LTE) differs from country to country. For instance, 700/1800 MHz and 1700/1900 MHz in the North America, 800/1800/2600 MHz in the Europe, and 1800/2600 MHz . . . etc in the Asia.